


I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Scratching, Verbal Bondage, references to breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Peter likes it when Gamora pushes him around.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Our fill for the Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square O2 - Manhandling.
> 
> This fic does not actually contain any breathplay, but it's mentioned so we wanted to warn for it. Also, they don't negotiate on screen, but it's hopefully obvious that this scene is part of an established BDSM relationship where both parties are enthusiastically consenting and used to playing with each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter’s back hit the wall with a thump and he grinned as Gamora tore at his jacket, pulling it roughly off his shoulders.

‘If you wanted to get me naked so bad, you could have just asked,’ he said, shrugging it off properly to toss into a corner.

Gamora growled and attacked his neck with biting kisses, nipping and sucking at sensitive skin. Peter let his head fall back against the wall. Clearly she was in one of those moods today. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, rucking it up and allowing her to drag her nails across his stomach. He groaned.

Peter reached out to touch her, hands moving to the fastenings on her suit, but she batted him away, pressing him more firmly against the wall. He tried again, and she caught his wrist with a vice like grip and pinned it to the wall by his head. Something in his gut twisted, and he whined, leaning into the sharp bite she planted on his jaw.

‘Stay where I put you or I will make you,’ she hissed into the shell of his ear. His knees abruptly turned to jelly and he couldn’t have moved even if he’d wanted to.

Gamora reached down, hovering for a moment to make sure he wouldn’t try to move, then gripped the bottom of his shirt and ripped it in half. Peter’s mouth dropped open. He was so hard, he could feel his cock straining against the front of his jeans. Gamora was clearly aware of it, but she chose to ignore it, leaning forward and biting down on his collarbone. She sucked his skin into her mouth and worried at it with her teeth and tongue until he could feel the blood rushing to the surface.

‘Oh, fuck,’ he breathed, only barely able to keep himself from writhing in her grasp. He loved it when she got like this.

She pulled away to survey her work, and Peter could see a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. He was sure she’d left a livid mark behind that would take weeks to fade fully.

Gamora twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled sharply, dragging him to her so she could seize his mouth in a bruising kiss. Peter melted into it, letting her have her way with him.

He yelped a moment later when she ducked down and threw him over her shoulder in an effortless fireman's lift. She laughed at him, happy and a little cruel, and pinched the back of his knee to make him kick. 

The wind was knocked right out of his chest when he hit the bed, and she didn’t give him a chance to recover, straddling his chest and pulling his hair again while she kissed him. There was nothing hotter, in Peter’s opinion, than being thrown around a little by the deadliest woman in the universe.

His hands went to her thighs out of habit. He didn’t even realise he’d done it until she yanked hard on his hair.

‘Did I say you could touch me?’

The breath caught in his throat.

‘No, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am,’ he whimpered. Sometimes he couldn’t quite believe that he not only got to be with someone like Gamora, but also that she was so perfect for him. 

Gamora grinned down at him, sharp and deadly. ‘That’s what I thought,’ she purred. She dragged her nails down his chest, slow and sharp. He tossed his head, not really trying to get away, just letting the pain wash through him. He breathed out as she lifted her hands and moaned at the ache left behind.

He swore he was hard enough to cut glass, but Gamora continued to ignore his arousal, settled firmly on his chest. She slid her hands back up from his waist to his chest and left them pressed there for a long moment. Then, she reached out and pinched his nipple. He yelped and tried to buck his hips. He couldn’t get enough leverage to really move though and in retaliation, Gamora pinched his other nipple. They stung with pain. She soothed the sting with gentle presses of her fingertips, until he was squirming in pleasure rather than pain. She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but grin back. 

‘Does that feel nice?’ she whispered, leaning forward so that her hair cascaded down around his head, blocking out the outside world.

He nodded breathlessly, unable to formulate the words to respond in any other way. She was overwhelming in the best way; able to breeze past all his defenses and find all his weak spots, and then exploit them ruthlessly. God, he loved her.

‘I can’t hear you,’ she said, her lips twisting upward with a cruel smirk. ‘I asked you a question, Peter. I expect a response.’

‘Yes,’ he croaked, voice wrecked already. ‘Yes, fuck, it feels so good. Gamora, please!’

‘That’s better,’ she said and shimmied back just far enough to press herself right up against the hot line of his cock. He moaned and rolled his hips up against her.

‘I thought I asked you to stay still?’ she asked, frowning. He immediately stilled. She leaned back and twisted so that she was pressing against his thigh as well as his chest. He could have moved if he’d wanted to, but he definitely didn’t. The press of her hands was enough to remind him of her orders and keep him pressed exactly in place.

She slowly stood, watching him for even the slightest twitch. When he held himself still, exactly as she’d left him, she gave him a satisfied smile and began to strip out of her suit. She didn’t hurry, but it was clear that she wasn’t giving him a show either. He watched eagerly anyway, always transfixed as more green skin and lean muscle was revealed.

Upon seeing that he hadn’t so much as blinked, Gamora gave him another sharp grin, pleased by his obedience. She dropped her suit on the floor and leaned over to unfasten his jeans and strip them off. They were tossed somewhere towards the bottom of the bed. He didn’t much care where they ended up at the moment. He was much more interested in watching Gamora climb back onto the bed and settle herself across his thighs. 

He bit his lip as she began to touch herself, watching him with a smirk, apparently content to let him suffer a little longer.

‘Please,’ he panted, straining to keep from moving. He could feel his legs trembling, and he knew she could too. ‘Gamora, please.’

‘What is it?’ she asked, one eyebrow raised expectantly. ‘You’ll have to tell me what you want before I can give it to you.’

He groaned, the air punched out of him at the tone of her voice. ‘Please, fuck me. Please,’ his voice broke on the last syllable.

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ she purred. She lifted herself up and arranged herself over his cock. Peter had to hold onto every scrap of his self control to prevent himself moving as she inched herself down onto his cock. He knew if he moved, she’d stop, but her warm, wet heat felt exquisite around him. She drew him in as she slid down until they were pressed together, his cock deep inside her.

For a moment, she was still, and he thought she was going to torture him for even longer, but then she began to move, taking her time with him. It was all too intense, and he whined high in his throat, digging his nails into his palms to keep himself under control. He couldn’t stand the thought of ruining it now by moving, but keeping still was becoming impossible.

‘I can’t,’ he whined. ‘I can’t do it! Please! Let me…’ The end of his sentence was lost into her mouth as she leaned down to kiss him roughly. 

She sped up just a little and he broke. Tears began pouring down his cheeks as he shook with the effort of staying still. 

‘Gamora, I can’t…’ he begged.

She snapped her hips forward. ‘You may move,’ she allowed, continuing her lazy thrusting. 

He growled and pressed up against her. She was far too well balanced to be unseated. Instead, she rode the motion of his hips, using it to drive him deeper and start a punishing rhythm that pulled him closer and closer to the edge.

Then he felt her hand trailing lazily up his chest, a delicious counterpoint to the frantic movements of their hips. Further and further, it travelled up until her fingers rested gently over his pulse, thundering in his throat. She simply rested her hand there, no pressure to it beyond the weight of her hand, and it drove him wild. It was a reminder that she could break him at any moment, and yet she chose not to.

His fingers dug into her thighs as he held on for dear life, knowing that was all he could do at this point. Gamora was relentless. She slid her free hand between her legs and pleasured herself as she worked herself up and down his cock. He could feel the fine tremors through her thighs that meant she was close and he focused on maintaining his rhythm and allowing her to get there. 

It wasn’t long before she came, throwing her head back and roaring her climax to the ceiling.

Peter felt her tighten around him, though she didn’t stop moving, riding him through her orgasm. He held out until he felt her fingers press a little harder into his pulse point, and then he was gone, his vision whiting out as he cried out her name.

He came back to himself some time later with his head pillowed on Gamora’s chest. He’d been vaguely aware of her gently wiping them both down with a warm cloth and rearranging them into a more comfortable configuration, but he’d been too content to pay much attention to what was going on. He reached out and patted around blindly until he caught the edge of the blanket and pulled it until it covered them. He was happy to lie there and not move for a while.


End file.
